1 year 365 days
by Hime Chuu
Summary: Chap 4 UP! Pilihan yang sulit telah Sasuke ajukan pada Hinata. Apakah kali ini Hinata akan kembali menjadi egois? Lalu apa yang akan Hinata pilih? Ok deh, Hepi Riding ya :D
1. Hyuuga Hinata

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : General / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Sasu-Hina**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**1 Year = 365 Days**

**oOo Hyuuga Hinata oOo**

Hari-hari Hinata selalu diisi dengan segudang pekerjaan, namun semua hal itu tak pernah membuatnya menyerah sedikit pun. Tapi tidak menyerah bukan berarti tidak mengeluh, bukan?

Hinata memang tak sedikit mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri, tapi baginya mengeluh boleh namun tidak untuk menyerah. Kata-kata ini yang selalu memacu semangatnya untuk terus bekerja dengan penuh semangat walau pekerjaan yang ia lakukan tidaklah mudah tapi sangat sulit untuk seorang prempuan kecil seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Apa boleh buat, Hinata sudah tak punya keluarga. Orang tuanya meninggal kecelakaan sedangkan Hinata adalah anak tunggal. Keluarganya pun hanya sebuah keluarga biasa jadi apa boleh buat, mau tak mau kalau ingin terus bertahan hidup Hinata harus tetap terus bekerja.

Gadis kecil berusia 17 tahun itu, bekerja disebuah hotel menjadi seorang cleaning service. Hampir setiap hari ia bekerja lembur, bukan pihak hotel yang memintanya namun dia sendiri. Baginya waktu adalah uang. Walau waktu belajarnya sangatlah sedikit tapi Hinata termasuk dalam 5 besar disekolah. Peringkat 5 besar selalu ia sandang, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara Hinata untuk tetap bersekolah di Konoha Internasional School. Sekali saja Hinata tidak menempati posisi 5 besar, maka OUT!

Sekarang Hinata duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA. Masalah keluarga Hinata yang tak mampu diketahui oleh seluruh sekolah, hal inilah yang membuat Hinata tak punya teman satupun. Hanya ada Hyuuga Hinata. Semua temannya selalu menjauhinya tak ada satupun yang mau mendekatinya. Kalaupun ada, alasannya adalah untuk menjahati Hinata. Jangan kalian pikir Hinata tak pernah menangis, hampir setiap hari Hinata selalu menangis. Diatap kalau tidak dikamar mandi.

Hari ini Hinata pulang kerja pukul 24.00 malam. Namun jalanan kota Konoha tetap ramai, bahkan lebih ramai kalau menjelang malam. Seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan tas yang tergenggam erat pada kedua telapak tangannya yang berada didepan perutnya dengan senantiasa menemaninya selalu. Walau hanya sebentar, Hinata sempatkan untuk mampir ke toko buku. Sebuah majalah yang menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan seorang perempuan berambut pink tengah berciuman mesra. Langsung saja Hinata mengambil majalah itu tak lupa ia bayar sebelum meninggalkan toko.

oOo

_'Aktor senior Uchiha Sasuke (28 Tahun) akan beradu acting dengan Aktris terbaru yang sedang naik daun Haruno Sakura (23 Tahun). Dalam dorama terbaru mereka yang berjudul "Love" akan menampilkan beberapa scene adegan panas. Hal ini membuat para penggemar Uchiha Sasuke berteriak tak rela.'_

"Belum apa-apa, sudah berfoto sepanas ini."

Usai membaca berita di majalah tersebut, Hinata langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa ia sadari mata lavendernya mulai terpeam.

TBC

**Ini adalah fic lama aku di akun sebelumnya "Marsilea Crenata Presl"..**

**Karena ke"BAKA"anku, aku jadi harus bikin akun baru ini ..**

**Sebenarnya malu buat ngomong alasannya.. hahahaha**

**Akun aku yang sebelumnya gak bisa aku buka bukan karena ERROR tapi karena aku lupa Pass-nya T_T**

***BRUAK***

**Memalukan kan? Banget yah :D :D :D**

**Tenang kawan tapi ratingnya aku naikkan…**

**Beberapa idenya aku telah ubah :D**

**Ini aku publish lagi dengan judul yang sama karena ini adalah fanfic buatan aku sekaligus favorite temanku yang baru aja pergi meninggalkanku.. Aku persembahkan ini buat kamu Lita Usagi ^^**

**Semoga kau tenang disana.. Maaf yah aku tidak ada disisimu disaat terakhirmu ;_; Gomen ne ;_;**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**

**21 November 2012**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : Drama / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Sasu-Hina**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**1 Year = 365 Days**

**oOo Uchiha Sasuke oOo**

"Ah..ah..ah.. Sasuke-kun lakukan lebih cepat lagi. AH~" Teriakan kenikmatan terus mengalun indah dari bibir pink Sakura yang berada dibawah Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Sentuhan Sasuke semakin dalam pada dirinya. Semakin lama tempo itu semakin bertambah cepat. Peluh kenikmatan pun keluar membasahi tubuh mereka berdua tapi tak menghalangi mereka untuk saling menjauh justu membuat jarak diantara tubuh mereka hilang. Hingga dada subur Sakura kini menempel tepat pada dada bidang Sasuke. Tak lupa pinggul Sasuke juga terus bergoyang dengan ritme dan tempo yang seimbang. Sedangkan bibir mereka saling menginterupsi satu sama lain.

"Hm.. Saaaa-suuuu-keeeeee~ A-aku….. A-a-a-a-aAAAAAAH!" Teriakan puncak kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura berhasil membangunkan seorang gadis berambut lavender dengan mata perak indahnya itu dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk dari sekian banyak yang pernah singgah di tidurnya. Berita dimajalah itu sukses membuat Hinata membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Demi menenangkan diri, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur guna mengambil segelas air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata? Sasuke bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Kau tau dia kan?'

"Glek..glek..glek.." Hinata meneguk air putih itu hingga tandas.

oOo

Berita dimajalah itu telah berhasil membuat Hinata bermimpi buruk, hingga membuanya tak dapat lagi memejamkan matanya lagi setelah terbangun. Dengan mata yang menghitam dan berkantung, Hinata berangkat kesekolah dengan mulut yang terus menguap pula, karena rasa kantuk yang sangat. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru pulang kerja pukul 24.00 malam. Gara-gara mimpi buruk itu, pukul 02.00 pagi dia jadi terbangun. Jadi, kalau ditotal Hinata hanya tidur 2 jam semalam. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, berita itu terus terngiang diotaknya tak mau pergi. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras untuk menghilangkan bayangan mesum antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang berkeliaran diotaknya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sudah cukup, kau harus berkonsentrasi pada pelajaranmu.'

oOo

Jam istirahat…

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kantin, Hinata menghela nafas panjang terus-menerus. Dengan tatapan mata yang kosong Hinata terus berjalan menuju kantin. Hari ini kantin sangat penuh, hanya ada 1 bangku yang kosong itupun karena baru saja ada seseorang yang meninggalkan kantin. Cepat-cepat Hinata menuju kesana.

"Kyaaaaa. Lihat Tenten. Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali dari luar negeri setelah 1 tahun lamanya dia tidak di Jepang. Dan lihat ini.. TARA~" Gadis berambut merah itu dengan sangat antusias memperlihatkan foto seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang benar-benar turun pinggang dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang atletis. "SEXY kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Darimana kau dapat foto ini? Kau curang Karin. Huh!" Tenten mendengus kesal karena sahabatnya Karin punya apa yang tak ia punyai.

"Hei, Hinata!" Karin menyenggol Hinata dengan pundaknya.

"Ah!" Kaget –itulah ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

"Lihat! Dia kerenkan?" Kini keterkejutannya benar-benar berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak –foto itu kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Hingga membuat Hinata tak mampu menelan susu yang baru saja ia teguk untuk masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, alhasil susu itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan paksa dan membasahi foto yang ada didepannya.

"AAAAH!" Si empunya foto berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan gadis bercepol dua disampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedang Hinata? Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

oOo

Jam pulang sekolah…

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan langkah yang pelan dan tenang. Namun lain halnya dengan pikirannya. Ia hampir tak mampu mencerna semua pelajaran hari ini, karena pikirannya yang terus menerawang ketempat lain. Hingga suara nada dering dari handphone-nya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ino-nee." Itu adalah nama yang tertera dilayar handphone-nya. Dengan ragu Hinata menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi nee-chan." Sapa Hinata pada orang diseberang sana.

"Temui aku di kafe biasanya yah sayang~ Klik."

oOo

'Cring.. cring..' Suara gemerincing lonceng didepan pintu masuk berbunyi pertanda ada seseorang yang datang berkunjung ke kafe.

Mata lavender Hinata bergerilya mencari keberadaan seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde panjang dengan poni mencuat disana, namun ia tak kunjung melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Apa Anda sudah ada janji dengan seseorang disini?" Tanya pelayan wanita itu sopan, bagaimana tidak –ini adalah kafe ternama di Konoha.

"Y-ya."

"Boleh saya tahu namanya?"

"I-ino, U-uchiha Ino."

"Mari saya antar." Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata mengikuti pelayan itu dari belakang menuju tempat yang berada di lantai atas kafe ini. Tempat ini seperti tempat karaoke yang berupa ruangan-ruangan tertutup, bedanya disini cahaya lampunya tak redup namun lebih terang. Sekarang mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu kaca bertuliskan 'VIP' pada gantungan yang ada didepan pintu kaca tersebut.

"Nyonya Uchiha ada didalam menunggu Anda. Kalau begitu saya permisi nona."

"Te-terima kasih."

'Tok..tok..' Usai mengetok pintu didepannya, tanpa dipersilahkan oleh orang didalamnya, Hinata membuka pintu itu lalu menutupnya kembali. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat orang yang ada disana bukanlah Ino, namun orang yang selama 1 tahun = 365 hari telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pernah menghubunginya satu kali pun. Dan orang yang selama sehari ini telah mengganggu otaknya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata tak bergeming sama sekali, ingin melangkah namun tak bisa seakan ada paku besar yang menancap dikedua telapak kakinya. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut raven itu dengan tenang melepas kacamata hitamnya menjauh dari wajahnya dan menampilkan mata hitam kelam indahnya. Kini lavender itu sukses bertemu dengan onyx yang selama ini ia rindukan. Suara nada dering handphone Hinata membuyarkan keheningan diantara kedua orang itu.

**Ino-nee**

**Gomenne Hina-chan ^^V**

"Siapa?" Akhirnya, Sasuke memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Nada cemburu terdengar jelas dari suara beratnya.

"I-ino-nee."

"Aa. Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana? Kemarilah!" Ucapnya lebih terdengar seperti memerintah sambil menepuk sofa sebelahnya yang kosong, memintanya untuk duduk disana.

Hinata berjalan dengan sangat lambat dengan kepala yang menunduk takut sambil menggenggam erat tas yang ada didepannya. Sesekali Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tak menduga kalau Sasuke akan menemuinya secepat ini.

"Ba-bagai-mana ka-kabarmu?" Setelah menempelkan pantatnya diatas sofa disamping Sasuke, Hinata melontarkan pertanyaannya untuk berbasa-basi. Tentu saja tanpa memandang orang disampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, Kenapa kau tidak pernah menggunakan uang yang aku kirim tiap bulannya? Dan kenapa kau meninggalkan apartment yang aku sewakan untukmu?" Nada penuh amarah terdengar jelas disana. Hinata sudah menduga kalau Sasuke pasti akan menanyakan hal ini padanya –cepat atau lambat. Tapi tidak mesti sekarangkan? Bukankah sudah 1 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Apa pertemuan berharga ini harus diawali dengan pertengkaran kecil?

"E-eto….."

'Aitakatta Aitakatta Aitakatta Yes, Kimi ni ~' Nada dering handphone Hinata berhasil menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan maut Sasuke. Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil handphone-nya yang berada dalam sakunya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Kau dimana Hinata? Ini sudah jam berapa? Atau kau memang ingin di pecat!"

"Go-gomen Orochimaru-san. Aku akan segera kesana. Klik."

"Gomen Sasu, aku harus segera pergi. Kalau tidak aku akan dipecat. Gomen." Belum sempat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, tangan kekar Sasuke berhasil menangkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Dipecat? Jadi itu alasanmu tidak menggunakan uang yang aku kirim padamu. Dimana?"

"Di toko Pizza dekat stasiun."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menganggapku sebagai seorang su-"

"BUKAN! BUKAN BEGITU!" Teriakan Hinata berhasil memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu sekarang, akan aku jelaskan lain waktu. Tolong lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji padaku." Seringai iblis terukir dibibir tipis Sasuke.

"Heh~ Baiklah. Aku janji akan menjelaskannya padamu –segera."

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata, Sasuke mengenakan kacamata hitamnya kembali dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata paksa meninggalkan ruangannya menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil kesayangannya berada. Hinata terus meronta dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir, tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Usai berhasil mendudukkan Hinata dalam mobilnya, Sasuke baru melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melajukan mobil sport hitamnya dengan kencang meninggakan kafe.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Dimana ditempatnya?"

"Eeh?"

"Ck. Dimana tempat kerjamu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang buru-buru. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu, kau keberatan?"

"Ti-tidak. Kupikir kau akan membawaku ketempat lain. Oro Pizza, ada didepan stasiun."

.

.

.

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Hinata setelah mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan tempat tujuannya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya secara cuma-cuma. Nanti malam temui aku disini. Kalau kau tidak datang aku yang akan menemuimu." Jelas Sasuke sambil menyodorkan amplop putih polos pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti lalu keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berlari menuju Oro Pizza.

.

.

.

"Gomen Orochimaru-san, saya terlambat." Seru Hinata lalu membungkukkan badannya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Sudahlah, segera ganti seragammu."

"Hai." Jawabnya lalu berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Usai mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian kerjanya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruang ganti untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 18.00 malam pekerjaan Hinata berakhir. Hinata sengaja bekerja setengah hari disana karena baginya lumayan untuk uang tambahan. Lagipula Orochimaru sangat menyukai cara kerja Hinata, tiap bulannya ia selalu memberi Hinata bonus, mengingat juga karena Hinata adalah pekerja parttime perempuan satu-satunya yang mau mengantarkan pesanan pizza dari luar.

Usai mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan seragam sekolahnya lagi, Hinata langsung membuka amplop pemberian Sasuke tadi siang. Amplop itu berisi secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat hotel tempat Sasuke tinggal. Namun saat ini sangat tidak mungkin baginya kesana, karena pekerjaan utamanya saat ini telah menunggu. Betapa kagetnya Hinata saat membaca kertas yang ada didalam amlpop itu. Tempat Sasuke menginap adalah Uchiha Hotel, tempat dimana Hinata bekerja menjadi cleaning service. Kali ini Hinata seakan tersambar petir. Mengetahuinya bekerja di toko pizza sebagai pelayan saja sudah membuat Sasuke marah, apalagi menjadi cleaning service di Hotel milik Uchiha Corp?

'Aitakatta.. Aitakatta.. '

"Sa-sasuke."

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimukan?"

"Ti-tidak. Pulang kerjaku jam 24.00 jadi nanti aku baru bisa kesana."

"APA? Bukankah disana tempat kerja partime?"

"E-eto, tapi aku mengambil fulltime Sasu jadi nanti malam aku baru pu-lang." Oro Pizza buka 24 jam jadi Sasuke tak akan curiga dengan kebohongan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau kau sudah didepan pintu tidak perlu menekan bel, kau langsung masuk saja. Passwordnya tanggal lahirmu. Mengerti?"

"Hai."

Klik!

oOo

-Hinata POV-

**-Uchiha Hotel-**

Sekarang aku sudah tiba di depan kamar Sasuke. Jantungku benar-benar berdetak kencang, kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada tasku. Bagaimana tidak setiap bekerja tadi aku terus menengok kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakangku agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain, Aku memang sudah lama menunggu datangnya hari ini, untuk bertemu dengannya –Uchiha Sasuke. Senang namun juga marah. Marah karena berita dimajalah itu terus menerus mengusikku. Tadi siang saja ia tak menjelaskan apapun padaku. Ia malah memarahiku karena masalah sepele –menurutku. Padahal sudah 1 tahun kami tidak bertemu tapi ia hanya menanyakan kabar dan masalah uang yang tak pernah kugunakan.

Sudah 15 menit aku berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Sasuke. Kuarahkan jari telunjuk kananku untuk menekan bel disana, namun aku teringat perkataan Sasuke sebelum aku kemari.

'_Baiklah. Nanti kalau kau sudah didepan pintu tidak perlu menekan bel, kau langsung masuk saja. Passwordnya tanggal lahirmu. Mengerti?_'

Kujauhkan telunjukku dari bel itu menuju kotak penuh nomer yang ada pintu. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, apa benar Sasuke menggunakan tanggal lahirku untuk pass-nya?

Tapi aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau belum kucoba. Kutekan angka itu perlahan-lahan 2-7-1-2 dan 'Klik' –sukses. Kini pintu itu telah terbuka. Perlahan kubuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan tak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali setelah aku memasuki kamar Sasuke. Disana Sasuke sudah menungguku, ia duduk diatas sofa panjang dengan segelas wine merah ditangan kanannya, dan yang parahnya lagi, Sasuke hanya mengenakan jubah mandi dengan rambut basahnya –pertanda ia baru selesai dari kegiatan mandinya. Penampilan Sasuke saat ini sukses membuat wajahku memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya. Cukup lama aku berdiri didepan pintu, karena aku terlalu takut untuk berjalan kearahnya. Sasuke masih seperti dulu dan ia tak pernah berubah. Lega rasanya namun juga takut, karena sekarang ia terlihat lebih menyilaukan dan –jauh. Padahal hanya ia sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dariku tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ia sangat jauh. Aku benar-benar tak cukup percaya diri untuk mengakui bahwa aku Hyuuga Hinata telah berubah menjadi seorang Uchiha Hinata sejak 1 tahun lalu. Sejak aku menikah dengannya –Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan berdiri disana sampai pagi?"

.

.

.

TBC

**Gomen yah kalau perubahan yang aku lakukan benar-benar TOTAL dari yang sebelumnya tapi intinya tetap sama kok ^^**

**Buat konfliknya belum ada, mungkin baru konflik yang muncul karena kekeras kepalaan dari Sasu ma Hina yang saling gak mau ngalah. Mungkin masih itu dulu.**

**Mungkin di chap berikutnya baru aku munculin orang ketiganya –mungkin :D hehehehe**

**Soalnya aku masih mau nulis kemesraan mereka dulu ^^**

**Arigatou buat yang review :**

** : Nanti kalau ada waktu akan aku usahakan me-Re-Publish "CAN" juga :D**

**Nakamura Chiaki**** : Dari sini uda tahu kan hubungan mereka apa? ^^ Rating M karena hal 'itu' mungkin mereka lakukan ^^**

**Guest : Semoga ini uda panjang yah ^^**

**Lollytha-chan**** : Thx for fav :D**

**SSasuke 23**** : Tenang yang kasian bukan Hinata kok tapi yang lain? ^^ hehehe**

** : Thx reviewnya ^^**

**Momoaoi : Maav yah uda buat kalian menunggu lama ^^**

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa**** : Ini aku uda update ^^**

**botol pasir : Ok ^^**

**Moku-Chan**** : Maybe :3 Tapi gak sekarang … ^^**

**Indigo Mitha-chan : Gmn uda panjangkan? ^^**

**n : Kali ini gak bakal lupa. Uda tak catet di memo :D tenang kalau yang itu gak bakal berubah :P**

**Lily Purple Lily : Kisah pertemuan mereka kayaknya bakal masih lama deh aku critainnya ;_;**

**Buat silent readers : Arigatou ^^**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**

**23 November 2012**


	3. Ego

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : Drama / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Sasu-Hina**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**1 Year = 365 Days**

**oOo Ego oOo**

"Apa kau akan berdiri disana sampai pagi?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata tersentak dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat suara itu berasal. Sekarang Hinata telah berdiri tepat didepan laki-laki yang selama ini ia rindukan. Dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya serta kedua tangan yang terus-menerus meremas tas yang ada dalam genggamannya, Hinata berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke. Melihat sifat Hinata yang masih sama seperti dulu bahkan lebih parah –mungkin karena sudah 1 tahun mereka tak bertemu, membuat Sasuke meringis geli. Usai menaruh wine yang ia pegang kembali diatas meja, Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"A-apa sa-saja."

"Wine?"

"Eee?"

"HAHAHAHAHA. Ekspresimu lucu sekali. Aku hanya bercanda. Tunggu ya." Masih dengan suara tawa gelinya Sasuke menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas orange juice untuk Hinata.

"Ini." Usai memberikan orange juice itu pada Hinata, ia kembali duduk disamping Hinata.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali mengambil segelas wine yang ada diatas meja dan meminumnya sampai gelas itu kembali kosong dan kemudian mengisinya lagi hingga separuh gelas lalu meminumnya hingga kosong kembali.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka bedua, hingga pada akhirnya suara Hinata membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka. "A-apa setelah doramamu selesai kau akan kembali keluar negeri lagi?" Usai meminum juice-nya hingga separuh gelas, Hinata menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas. Tatapan jahil mulai ia luncurkan untuk membuat Hinata semakin tak berkutik.

"E-e-eto –" sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan itu yang ingin Hinata katakan pada Sasuke untuk menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua tapi justru pertanyaan itulah yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirnya. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan balik padanya. Pertanyaan ini memang sangat ingin ia tanyakan namun tak cukup keberanian Hinata untuk mengucapkannya. Entah angin apa yang telah membuat lidahnya terpeleset hingga pertanyaan ini yang keluar dari bibirnya. "A-aku ha-hanya ingin ta-tahu sa-saja." Jawabnya tanpa melihat mata Sasuke yang tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya yang semakin aneh.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke tahu persis seperti apa Hinata-nya. Pasti bukan hanya itu alasannya bertanya seperti itu. Alasan lain yang membuat pipinya bertambah semakin merah, pasti itu yang sedang ia sembunyikan darinya. Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban dari gadis disampingnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memancing gadis itu, lebih tepatnya memaksa gadis itu untuk memberitahukan alasannya yang sesungguhnya padanya. "Dorama ini hanya memakan waktu 3 bulan. Setelah itu aku masih belum tahu akan kembali kesana atau tetap disini. Tapi disana banyak tawaran pekerjaan yang menjanjikan untuk karirku. Jadi banyak kemungkinan aku akan kembali kesana setelah syuting berakhir." Sesekali Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Namun tak kunjung ada reaksi dari Hinata. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin kesal, dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin guna mendinginkan otaknya yang mulai panas karena terus-menerus diabaikan oleh Hinata. Baru saja Sasuke berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah telapak tangan yang mungil dan lembut menahan pergelangan tangannya yang kekar. Sentuhan itu sungguh halus dan lembut. Seketika itu juga, sukses membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Lavender itu kini tengah berkaca-kaca hendak mengeluarkan cairan kepedihannya sedangkan onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar kaget dibuatnya. Bukan ini yang ingin Sasuke lihat dari ekspresi Hinata. Sasuke hanya ingin menggoda Hinata. Apa memang dia yang sudah keterlaluan?

**Hinata POV**

Selama perjalananku menuju kemari, memamg pertanyaan itulah yang sangat ingin aku tanyakan pada Sasuke tapi aku terlalu takut untuk melontarkannya padanya. Tiba-tiba saja lidahku terpeleset dan melontarkannya begitu saja. Sebenarnya yang sangat aku takutkan untuk bertanya adalah jawaban dari Sasuke. Aku sangat takut jika jawaban Sasuke tak sesuai dengan keinginanku, dan benar saja jawaban Sasuke benar-benar membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Lebih sakit daripada majalah yang aku lihat saat ia berciuman dengan artis cantik itu. Ini terdengar lebih, lebih menyakitkanku. Aku tak ingin berpisah untuk yang kedua kali dengannya. Aku tidak mau. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali bibirku untuk bicara 'Jangan pergi' padanya. Inilah yang sangat aku benci dari diriku, aku tidak cukup percaya pada diriku sendiri. Tapi kali ini aku harus berani, kalau tidak maka aku akan kehilangan Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya. Yah –aku harus berani.

Kurasakan gerakan dari arah sebelahku, kulirik Sasuke telah berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang. Sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya, dengan penuh tekad dan airmata yang hampir saja menetes dari mataku, kuberanikan tanganku untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Ja-jangan pergi. Te-tetaplah disini." Airmataku sukses membasahi pipiku. Kulihat Sasuke tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Katakan se-sekali lagi, Hinata." Pinta Sasuke, yang sepertinya tak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan padanya.

"Ja-jangan pergi lagi. A-aku ingin kau tetap disini. Ku-kumohon. Hikz…Hikz…" Kali ini aku tak mampu menahan airmataku untuk tak jatuh. Aku sudah lelah menahannya, sudah lama aku ingin menangis.

**Normal POV**

Reaksi Hinata sangat diluar dugaan Sasuke. Keinginannya untuk mengetahui alasan Hinata yang lain memang telah terwujud namun airmata yang diselingi suara tangis Hinata benar-benar tak ia harapkan. Ia paling tak bisa melihat Hinata menangis. Hanya cara ini yang terlintas di otaknya. Cara untuk menghentikan tangisan Hinata yang ia pelajari dari beberapa dorama yang ia perankan. Yah –hanya cara ini yang ia tahu.

.

.

.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke menghapus jejak airmata yang ada di pipi mulus Hinata. Tangan itu kini mulai membelai pipi Hinata lembut. Tatapan mata bening Hinata yang lembut seakan membius onyx Sasuke dan memintanya untuk mendekat padanya. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke turun ke belakang leher Hinata, dan menarik wajah Hinata untuk mendekat padanya. Kegiatan itu berhenti setelah bibir Sasuke sukses mendarat diatas bibir Hinata. Awalnya memang hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, namun semakin lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman, hingga pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah lumatan yang dalam. Paru-paru yang telah kosong memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan ciuman itu guna memberikan hak pada paru-parunya untuk mengisi kembali udaranya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun." Suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya, membuat sesuatu yang telah ia tahan selama 1 tahun ini tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Sebenarnya tak ada niat Sasuke untuk melakukannya lebih dari ini, hanya saja suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya seakan meminta sentuhan lebih darinya. Untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata juga menginginkannya, Sasuke mencoba dengan menarik dasi yang masih melingkar rapi di lehernya. Check –tak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Hinata. Seringai iblis pun terukir di bibir tipis Uchiha Sasuke. Sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata menuju kamarnya, Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada bibirnya. Dengan patuh Hinata menuruti setiap perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Dalam perjalanan Sasuke menuju kamar, Sasuke terus melumat bibir Hinata tanpa ampun setelah tubuh Hinata mendarat diatas kasur king size-nya, barulah Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Posisi Sasuke saat ini tepat diatas Hinata. Jari-jari Sasuke dengan lincah mulai membuka kancing seragam Hinata hingga memperlihatkan buah dada Hinata yang masih terbalut bra berwarna ungu lavender. Pemandangan ini membuat sesuatu yang berada didalam celana Sasuke mulai memberontak. Tubuh yang mulai memanas karena rangsangan yang mulai menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya membuat Sasuke membuka jubah mandinya dengan kasar. Melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya sukses membuat Hinata kebingungan mengarahkan pandangannya dari kanan-ke kiri. Sasuke menahan dagu Hinata –yang tengah kebingungan dengan apa yang ada didepannya saat ini, agar melihat kearahnya.

"Ini bukan malam pertama kita Hinata." Sasuke mulai mengingatkan Hinata.  
"A-aku tahu, ta-tapi –" Masih dengan dagu yang ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke. Hinata menjawab pernyataan dari Sasuke. "A-aaah~ aah~" Suara desahan mulai terdengar dari mulut Hinata karena ulah dari mulut Sasuke yang sudah mendarat tepat pada sebelah kanan buah dada Hinata. Sekarang Hinata dalam keadaan setengah telanjangnya. Kalau Sasuke jangan ditanya, didalam jubah mandinya sudah tak ada sehelai benang lagi, dan jubah itu telah lepas dari tubuhnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu yang artinya Sasuke sekarang telah telanjang.

Sasuke terus mengecup seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata mulai dari buah dadanya, perut, pusar, hingga menuju bagian yang sangat membuat Hinata malu setengah mati –Vagina-nya. Memang masih tertutup oleh celana dalamnya, tapi sensasi geli yang berasal dari hembusan nafas Sasuke menghantarkan rasa nikmat pada Hinata. "Aah~"

Mendengar desahan dari bibir Hinata membuat Sasuke mulai membuka resleting rok Hinata dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Dan tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke melepas celana dalam Hinata kemudian. Pemandangan yang sangat dinantikan oleh Sasuke sekarang ada didepan matanya. Sasuke memulainya dengan kecupan dipaha Hinata, kemudian turun tepat didepan vagina Hinata. Disana Sasuke menjilati klitorisnya, hingga wanitanya mencapai orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya untuk malam ini. "Aaaaaakhhh~"

Kini bibir Sasuke mendarat pada bibir Hinata dengan kasar dan ganas. Semakin kasar ciuman Sasuke semakin keras pula Hinata menjambak rambut bagian belakang Sasuke. Sensasi ini membuat Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata. Ia buka kedua paha Hinata lebar-lebar dengan kedua tangannya tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Tanpa meminta ijin dari Hinata, Sasuke mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lorong milik Hinata. "A-AAA-aah-ahmmmm~" Sasuke menahan suara teriakan Hinata dengan ciumannya. Setelah semua bagian dari penisnya telah masuk seluruhnya kedalam lorong Hinata, Sasuke mulai melakukan kegiatan in-outnya dalam vagina Hinata. Desahan dan peluh melengkapi aktifitas malam mereka. Berbagai posisi pun mereka lakukan.

"A-aaaah..aaah..aaah Sa-sasuke-kuuuuun~ Aaaaah~" Sesekali Sasuke akan meremas buah dada Hinata dan melumat bibir Hinata.

Semakin lama semakin cepat Sasuke mendorong penisnya keluar-masuk dalam vaginanya. Rasa nikmat pun semakin ia rasakan tanpa henti. Desahan pun terus terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke terus membelai pipi Hinata yang semakin memerah dan tatapan mata Hinata sekarang benar-benar kosong karena rasa nikmat yang terus datang. Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mencapai orgasme-nya berkali-kali. Cairan kental keluar dari vagina Hinata dengan deras. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"A-aaaaah~aaah~ Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun. AAAAAkhh~" Lagi –Hinata mencapai orgasme-nya entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Terus Hinata. Panggil terus namaku."

"Sa-sasuke, aaaaah..aaaah~"

"Ah, ah, ah. Aku keluar Hinata." Malam ini bagaikan malam pertama bagi mereka berdua, mengingat sudah 1 tahun mereka tak bertemu dan sudah sepantasnya mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Setelah mencapai puncaknya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Hinata dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh mungil istrinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memejamkan matanya karena terlalu 'lelah'.

.

.

.

'Aitakatta..Aitakatta..Aitakatta..Yes..Kimi ni~' Nada dering dari telpon Hinata terus berbunyi namun si empunya tak kunjung bangun untuk mengangkatnya justru laki-laki yang sedang tertidur disamping Hinatalah yang terbangun karena suaranya yang begitu mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Sasuke meraba-raba meja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya tempat asal suara telpon itu berasal. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Sasuke langsung menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat nama yang tertera pada layar telpon milik Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi." Seru Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat kentara kalau ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"E-eto. A-apa benar ini telpon milik Hinata?" Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang sana. Suara gadis itu menandakan kalau ia tengah dibuat kaget oleh suara yang telah menjawab telponnya.

"Hn."

"Bi-bisa aku bicara dengannya?"

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa. Dia masih tertidur. Apa ada pesan untuknya? Nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya."

"Ti-tidak ada. Maaf mengganggu. Klik."

"Aneh." Penasaran dengan orang yang telah menelpon Hinata. Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel tersebut 'Karin'.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamar hotel Sasuke sukses membangunkan Hinata dari tidur lelapnya. Tak biasanya Hinata malas membuka matanya dipagi hari. 'Aktifitasnya' semalam berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan pegal-pegal. Mau tak mau, Hinata memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari kasur empuk ukuran king size itu, karena ia tak mau terlambat untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Ohayou." Sapa Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"O-ohayou." Balas Hinata malu-malu, seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke melemparkan handuk yang ada dilehernya tepat diatas kepala Hinata. "Cepat sana mandi."

.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun."

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke sambil terus menggigit roti yang ada ditangannya, dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Koran yang tengah ia baca di meja makan bersama Hinata. Sarapan pagi ini hanya ada roti bakar, karena memang hanya itu yang ada saat ini.

"Bo-boleh aku minta foto edisi khusus milikmu?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"U-untuk temanku. Kemarin aku tak sengaja menumpahinya dengan susuku, ja-jadi aku ingin meng-gantinya sebagai permintaan maafku padanya. Bo-boleh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal temanmu. Tadi pagi ada temanmu yang menelponmu. Karin."

"HAH? Kau angkat telpon untukku?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau angkat?"

"Karena begitu berisik."

"Bagaimana kalau temanku tahu tentangmu?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli." Perlawanan dari Hinata berhasil membuat Sasuke tak lagi focus pada Koran yang tengah ia baca.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau belum siap? 1 tahun yang lalu juga itu yang kau ucapkan padaku, bukan begitu?"

"Ta-ta-tapi aku benar-benar belum siap, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Masalah apartemen dan uang dariku yang tak kau gunakan sudah kuanggap tak pernah terjadi. Tadi malam aku sudah tak menanyakannya lagi padamu. Tapi hanya karena aku menjawab telpon untukmu saja kau sudah meledak seperti ini."

"A-aku –"

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu aku antar kau kesekolah." Bukan seperti ini yang Hinata inginkan, sama sekali bukan seperti ini –sungguh.

Baru saja tadi malam Hinata merasakan menjadi wanita paling bahagia didunia ini, tapi setelah ia bangun semuanya seperti mimpi dan kembali seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Lagi-lagi, hubungan kami kembali bertengkar dan lagi-lagi semua karena ke-egoisanku. Padahal baru tadi malam kami bertemu setelah 1 tahun ia ke luar negeri. Alasan kami bertengkar pun selalu saja sama seperti dulu, tak pernah berubah. Aku masih belum siap apabila Sasuke mengumumkan pada public kalau aku adalah istrinya. Dilain sisi aku takut, kalau fakta ini akan mempengaruhi karir yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah selama ini. Aku tidak mau keberadaanku menghancurkannya dan membuatnya dicaci banyak orang. Aku ingin bersandar disampingnya kelak, jika aku sudah benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang memang pantas berada disampingnya. Oleh karena itu, aku berusaha sekeras ini agar aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang pantas dan tidak akan mempermalukannya kelak.

"Hei!" Karin menepuk bahuku saat aku sedang berjalan sambil melamun menuju kelasku. Sapaannya membuatku terperanjat kaget.

"O-ohayou." Balasku.

"Ohayou." Karin memperhatikan wajahku yang sepertinya ia ketahui kalau aku sedang sedih pagi ini. "Apa ada masalah Hina-chan? Kau terlihat murung? A-apa kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" Kali ini tebakan Karin mengenai sasaran. Ekspresi kagetku secara tak langsung telah menjawab 'Ya' pertanyaan Karin. "Jadi, yang menjawab telponku tadi pagi adalah pacarmu?" Lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda yang semakin ia buat-buat.

"E-e-eto." Aku benar-benar dibuat malu oleh Karin. Aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ternyata diam-diam kau sudah berani melakukan –Hmmmmmmm." Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Karin melanjutkan ucapannya, karena aku tidak mau seluruh sekolah tahu dengan apa yang hendak Karin ucapkan. Dengan keberanian entah darimana kuarahkan telapak tanganku untuk membungkam mulutnya sebelum kata 'SEX' keluar dari sana dan membuat seluruh anak yang berjalan disekitarku berhenti karena satu kata itu.

"Go-gomen, Karin-chan." Setelah kurasa Karin mulai tak melawan, kujauhkan telapak tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Hinata." Ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku yang kebingungan dikoridor.

.

.

.

Mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke telah memasuki parkir sebuah gedung yang sangat mewah yang tak lain adalah gedung tempat Sasuke akan melakukan pemotretan untuk mempromosikan dorama terbarunya hari ini.

"Kemana saja kau jam segini baru datang? Susah payah aku mengatur jadwalmu dan sekarang kau rusak dengan keterlambatanmu." Hatake Kakashi –manajer Sasuke, tak henti-hentinya mengoceh disamping Sasuke yang masih terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaannya.

"Seluruh crew dan Haruno Sakura sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Kau tak hanya terlambat Sasuke tapi mulai tak professional." Ocehan Kakashi sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari orang disampingnya.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke berhasil membuat Kakashi mengeluarkan umpatannya yang sebenarnya memang sering ia lontarkan untuk Sasuke jika ia diacuhkan olehnya.

Setelah memasuki ruang studio pemotretan, seluruh orang yang berada didalamnya mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Ingat! Aku tak mau ini terulang lagi, Sasuke." Seru seorang fotografer yang ada disana yang tak lain adalah teman baik Sasuke –Sai.

"Hn."

"Mohon bantuannya Sasuke-senpai." Seru Sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya pada Sasuke yang merupakan seniornya dalam dunia hiburan ini.

"Hn."

"SIAP?"

"Hai." Sahut mereka bersamaan –Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pemotretan hari ini berjalan lancar walau sebenarnya pikiran Sasuke hari ini sangatlah kacau. Bahkan pose terpanas sukses Sasuke lakukan dengan sangat baik –itulah yang Sai katakan.

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlambat Sasuke?" Kali ini Sai yang menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Kau dan Kakashi sama saja." Tanpa melihat orang yang bertanya padanya Sasuke mejawab pertanyaan Sai. "Aku suka foto ini." Seru Sasuke ketika melihat foto yang menampakkan dirinya tengah berada diatas tubuh seorang perempuan berambut pink dengan telapak tangannya yang berada dipipi perempuan itu sedang membelainya lembut.

"Dasar brengsek. Kau memang paling suka adegan seksual."

"Kau pikir aku homo sepertimu." Malas meladeni Sai terlalu lama, Sasuke memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Sai.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, brengsek!" Hanya lambaian tangan yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

.

.

.

"Siapa laki-laki itu Hinata-chan?"

"AH! Ka-kau mengagetkanku Karin-chan, Tenten-chan."

"Maaf, maaf."

"E-e-eto. Gomen, aku harus segera pergi kalau tidak aku bi-bisa terlambat kerja." Elaknya.

"Apa kau tidak menganggap kita sebagai temanmu Hinata-chan?" Perkataan Karin sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata yang hendak keluar dari kelas.

"E-e-eto." Hinata berbalik dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah kedua temannya tersebut.

"Begini saja. Biar adil, aku akan memperkenalkan kekasihku terlebih dahulu padamu. Setelah itu kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku juga, bagaimana?" Hinata dibuat tak berkutik oleh Karin kali ini. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan darinya, dengan seenaknya Karin menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju tempat dimana pacar Karin bekerja sekarang.

"Ki-kita mau kemana? A-aku harus bekerja."

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku akan menggantikanmu hari ini." Sahut Tenten dengan wink andalannya. "Jadi kau bisa bersenang-senang, anggap saja ini cara kita menghiburmu karena hari ini kau terlihat murung sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Kita akan ke studio tempat Sai. Sai itu nama pacarku. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu. Dia seorang fotografer yang hebat. Soal foto Sasuke yang pernah aku tunjukan padamu, ingat?"

"Go-gomen. A-aku akan menggantinya Karin-chan."

"Lupakan saja tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memintanya lagi pada Sai. Dan kau tahu apa yang sangat membuatku ingin kesana? Selain aku ingin memperkenalkan Sai padamu?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti.

"Lihat ini." Karin memberikan telponnya pada Hinata. Pada layar telpon Karin terdapat tulisan pesan dari Sai.

**Sai**

**Usai pulang sekolah datanglah ke studio tempatku kerja.**

**Sasuke akan melakukan pemotretan disini.**

**Kalau sudah sampai di lobby hubungi aku.**

"Bukankah ini suatu kesempatan emas Hinata?" Dengan tangan bergetar Hinata mengembalikan telpon milik Karin. Mulai saat itu, Hinata mulai tak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Hinata dalam taksi yang terus melaju membawa mereka ketempat yang tak ingin Hinata tuju saat ini. 'Kenapa jadi seperti ini?'

**Tbc~**

**Maaf yah kalao update ku lama banget coz Hime baru aja sembuh dari sakit jadi cm bisa nulis tapi gak sempet bat update nya… T_T**

**Gomen….. T_T**

**Buat fanfic-ku yang judulnya "My Life is Your Name, Pain" tak usahakan secepatnya kok.. I Promise ^^**

**Buat yang uda review arigatou yah ^^ :**

**Little Claris-Chan, K, Lily Purple Lily, , n, ArisaKinoshita0, EVision, Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly, Nakamura Chiaki, Ms. Lana, Dewi Natalia, Hinata chan, Hanyou Dark, Guest, Finestabc, ChiakiHigashikuni, Sasunata chan, azure249, gece, I Love Moku, jump-an, SSasuke 23, Namikazevi, Sugar Princess71, buat yang gak sempet kesebut thanks a lot yah ^^**

**Maaf yah update-nya lama. Karena musim yang buruk aku jadi sakit, makanya aku jadi pisah sama laptopku untuk sementara waktu T_T**

**Chapter depan akan aku ceritakan tentang kecemburuan Hinata ^^ hehehehe**

**Maaf yah kalau chapter ini, mengecewakan. Disini aku Cuma berusaha menceritakan tentang ego Hinata yang sebenarnya juga demi kebaikan Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke mengira lain, maksud baik dari Hinata ^^ Yah –kurang lebih kayak gitu lah… =.="**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**

**07 Desember 2012**


	4. Choice

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : Drama / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Sasu-Hina**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Sebelumnya Hime mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat kalian semua yang uda review dan setia nunggu fic ini ^^ Arigatou Gozaimashita #Bow**

**Maaf uda buat kalian review sampai berkali-kali T_T**

**Tenang aja semua fic Hime pasti bakal ditamatin kok jadi kalian gak usah khawatir aku discontinue, Ok!**

**Ok deh… Hepi riding ya ^^**

**1 Year = 365 Days**

**oOo Choice oOo**

Layar laptop yang menyala didepan Sai dan Sasuke menampilkan gambar antara Sasuke dan Sakura dengan berbagai pose yang dapat membuat semua fans Uchiha itu berteriak tak rela. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua adalah bagian dari pekerjaan Sasuke yang notabene-nya ialah seorang actor. Dari semua foto yang ada disana harus ia evaluasi dan ia pilih beberapa untuk dimasukkan kedalam treasure dorama terbaru yang akan ia bintangi. Tidak hanya Sasuke yang akan memilihnya namun Sakura juga, serta beberapa orang yang bersangkutan akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebenarnya aku suka yang ini, tapi –" Kalimat Sasuke terpotong dikala ia menemukan beberapa kekurangan dari foto yang ada pada layar laptop didepannya.

"Tapi?" Sai yang sangat penasaran akan kekurangan foto yang ia ambil dengan sangat maximal merasa tak terima dan tengah menanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kurasa foto itu jadi kurang terlihat hidup karena anglenya yang kurang tepat –menurutku sih." Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang wanita yang lembut dari arah belakang mereka, yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. "Nee, Sasuke-kun?" Lanjutnya seraya memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Arigatou." Tak enak menolak pemberian Sakura, ia pun mengambil alih botol itu.

"Aku juga suka foto ini, sepertinya kita punya selera yang sama, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Seharusnya aku foto kalian dari atas tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi lagi untuk foto yang ini?" Sai mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan sangat mantap.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Sakura menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" Sai kembali harus bertanya pada Sasuke karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hanya satu kali Sai. Tidak untuk lain waktu."

"Ok. Aku mengerti."

Setelah mengulang pemotretan mereka, akhirnya hasil yang maximal pun mereka dapatkan. Dengan ini pemotretan untuk album treasure pun berakhir. Setelah ini mereka akan melakukan syuting selama 1 musim penuh. Setelah jadwal dalam rapat hari ini telah terangkum rapi, kegiatan mereka hari ini pun dinyatakan selesai.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau pesan lagi Hinata?" Tawar Karin pada temannya yang duduk didepannya.

"A-aku sudah habis 3 gelas ice cream Ka-karin-chan dan ju-juga 2 gelas jus." Jelas Hinata pada teman baiknya itu.

"Benar juga. Aku juga sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas ice cream dan 3 gelas jus. Dan Sai pun tak kunjung datang, berani sekali dia membuatku menunggu selama ini?" Kemarahan terpancar jelas dari wajah ayu-nya.

"Mu-mungkin pemotretannya belum selesai, makanya mereka belum sampai kesini." Hinata berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang mulai meledak.

"Aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi kan ada ponsel Hinata-chan. Dia bisa menghubungiku kalau memang urusannya belum selesai kan?" Pernyataan Karin tepat mengenai sasaran, hingga Hinata tak mampu lagi membuat alasan guna menghibur Karin. "Maaf ya Hinata, aku sudah membuang banyak waktumu hari ini. Dan tak seharusnya aku marah padamu. Gomen." Dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah Karin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ja-jangan bicara begitu Ka-karin-chan. A-aku senang kok, karena kau sudah mengganggapku sebagai teman."

"Tentu saja Hinata. Kau, Tenten dan aku adalah teman. Terima kasih Hinata-chan." Senyum yang mulai terukir dibibir Karin membuat Hinata lega. Karena tidak mau melihat Karin kecewa, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke dan akan berusaha memastikan sendiri kalau Sasuke akan datang dengan Sai menemui mereka. Walau ini sulit bagi Hinata –mengingat tadi pagi mereka bertengkar karena dirinya yang egois, tapi ia hanya ini yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk sahabatnya. Yah –anggap saja ini sebagai ganti dari foto milik Karin yang telah ia rusak secara tak sengaja beberapa hari yang lalu.

"A-aku ke toilet sebentar ya, Karin-chan?"

"Hai. Apa perlu aku temani?"

"Ti-tidak usah. Ka-kau tunggu disini saja, siapa tau nanti me-mereka datang."

"Ah iya, kau benar Hinata-chan."

Didalam toilet Hinata mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke, namun sudah 5 kali panggilan keluar ia coba dan tak kunjung ada jawaban dari suamninya. Ternyata memang benar kalau saat ini Sasuke dan Sai sedang sibuk. Tapi Hinata terus mencoba menghubunginya, hingga pada panggilan ketujuh ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menghubungi Sasuke, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Karin.

"Maaf ya Karin-chan a-aku lama di toiletnya."

"Daijoubu, lagipula mereka belum datang."

.

.

.

Pemotretan, rapat dan semua kegiatan lainnya telah selesai. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan paling pertama. Sai yang melihat Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan pun meminta tolong kepada Sakura untuk membujuk Sasuke supaya ikut mereka makan bersama guna menepati janjinya pada kekasihnya –Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, apa hari ini kau ada acara?" Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang telah keluar dari ruangan rapat tepat setelah Sasuke memakai kacamata hitam kesayangannya.

"Tidak ada." Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi, membuat Sakura senang.

"Hari ini Sai ingin mengajak kita makan malam bersama. Apa kau bisa ikut?"

"Hn."

"Hn, apa maksudnya? Iya? Atau tidak?" Merasa tak mengerti dengan jawaban Sasuke, wanita berambut pink itupun meyakinkan jawabannya kembali pada laki-laki tampan didepannya.

"Ya."

"Sai sudah berangkat lebih dulu, karena sudah lama kekasihnya menunggu. Tapi dia sudah memberitahukan tempatnya padaku. Kalau tidak keberatan aku bisa menjadi petunjuk jalan kesana, kebetulan aku sering makan ice cream disana bersama teman-temanku." Sebenarnya ini semua adalah rencana Sai yang memang ingin mencomblangkan Sasuke dengan Sakura tanpa Sai tahu status Sasuke sebenarnya. Dan tentu saja rencana ini sudah tercium oleh Sasuke, namun Sasuke bukanlah orang yang banyak pikir karena baginya Sakura hanyalah rekan kerja saja.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu aku di depan pintu lobby."

"Hai!"

.

.

.

"Kau datang sangat terlambat Sai, dan kau tidak tepati janjimu." Melihat Sai yang datang hanya seorang diri membuat Karin bertambah emosi.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawab Sai tenang seraya menyeruput jus milik Karin yang ada diatas meja.

"Semoga saja begitu. Oh ya. Ini teman baikku, Hinata." Karin memperkenalkan temannya pada Sai setelah ia duduk tepat disebelah Karin.

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal Hinata." Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sai.

"Sa-salam kenal, a-aku Hinata –Hyuuga Hi-hinata." Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk Hinata membalas uluran tangan Sai.

Setelah lama berbincang-bincang, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat mulai memasuki cafe. Sai yang melihat kedatangan mereka mengulurkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sedang Karin ia tengah tersipu malu dan terus berkata bahwa Sasuke lebih tampan dari foto maupun poster yang selama ini menempel didinding kamarnya. Hanya satu orang yang tak menunggu kesempatan ini yaitu Hinata. Ia terus terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Oh ya Sasuke, Sakura ini Karin dia pacarku. Dan mulai saat ini kau tidak bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan terkutuk itu Sasuke." Kebiasaan Sasuke adalah memanggil Sai dengan sebutan homo, mengingat Sai yang tak pernah terlihat menggandeng cewek. "Dan ini Hinata, teman Karin." Melihat Hinata yang sekarang tengah ada diantara mereka tak membuat Sasuke terkejut justru sebaliknya ia merasa senang. Apalagi melihat Hinata yang tak mampu melihat wajahnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hi-hinata."

"Nee, Hinata-chan. Salam kenal aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Entah kenapa Hinata merasa dadanya terasa sangat sakit melihat Sakura yang terus menempel disamping suaminya. Karena seharusnya dia lah yang ada disana.

.

.

.

"Kata Karin ice cream disini sangat enak. Kau mau pesan apa Sakura." Tanya Sai setelah mereka telah duduk diantara mereka. Dan posisi mereka saat ini berpasang-pasangan. Sai dengan Karin sedang Sasuke dengan Sakura, tidak dengan Hinata, dan gadis malang itu kini duduk sendiri di sofa yang seharusnya ditempati oleh 2 orang.

"Aku mau ice cream strawberry. Kalau kau Sasuke-kun mau pesan apa?" Kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya pada Sasuke dengan manjanya.

Untuk saat seperti ini yang paling mengerti Sasuke adalah Hinata, ia sangat tahu kalau Sasuke tidak suka manis sedang disini hampir semuanya makanan manis –mengingat kalau ini adalah café ice cream.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Hingga pada akhirnya Sakura menawarkan menu yang memang bahan dasarnya adalah kesukaan laki-laki tampan itu. "Disini juga ada ice cream tomat kok, apa mau pesan itu saja?" Belum sempat Sasuke meng-iyakan tawaran dari Sakura, dari arah depan mereka terdengar suara Hinata yang lembut namun terdengar sedikit berteriak. "Rasanya manis."

"Benarkah?" Disini hanya Sasuke yang mengerti dari ucapan Hinata.

"I-iya. U-uchiha-san bisa memesan jus tomat saja tanpa gula, ka-karena semua menu disini manis." Jelas Hinata. Karin yang melihat semua ini hampir tak percaya, karena selama yang ia tahu Hinata tak pernah memberikan tanda kalau dia adalah fans dari Uchiha tampan itu.

"Baiklah, aku pesan itu saja." Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, namun ekspresi Sasuke itu telah diperhatikan oleh wanita disampingnya yang merasa sedikit ada yang aneh diantara mereka berdua. Karena Sasuke yang Sakura kenal hampir tak pernah membeitahukan ketidak sukaannya pada public, ia yang selama ini selalu bersama dengannya tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke tak suka manis sedangkan gadis itu tahu. 'Atau ini semua hanyalah kebetulan?' Batin Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tak suka manis Sasuke." Sai menyatakan ketidak tahuannya. Hal ini semakin membuat Sakura penasaran, ada hubungan apa Sasuke dan gadis itu? Sai yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat Sasuke saja tidak tahu. Apalagi sedari tadi Sakura melihat Sasuke terus menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan intens dan hal ini membuat Sakura merasa dihiraukan.

Semua orang sedang asyik mengobrol sedari tadi, dan Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sesekali disela obrolan terlihat terus mencuri pandang pada Hinata –gadis yang duduk didepan mereka.

"Kapan kau kenalkan gadismu padaku, hm?" Sai memberikan Sasuke pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin didengar oleh Hinata.

"…" Bagaimana pun Sasuke tetaplah Uchiha, ia tak suka menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak penting dan bersifat pribadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar." Kali ini giliran Karin yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "Hinata-chan!" Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Karin, ia pun terkejut dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Siapa laki-laki yang mengangkat telponku tadi pagi?" Kali ini Karin sukses membuat Hinata tak berkutik sedang Sasuke dengan tenang menyeruput kembali jus tomatnya tanpa ada beban.

"I-itu –"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main game putar botol? Hal yang mebuat kita penasaran bisa kita ketahui dari permainan ini. Bagaimana?" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura memotongnya dengan pertanyaan yang lebih mengagetkan.

"Sepertinya menarik. Apa hukumannya bagi yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur?" Usai melontarkan kalimatnya dengan lancar, Sai melirik kearah Sasuke dengan tajam dan penuh intimidasi.

"Menuruti permintaan yang bertanya. Bagaimana?"

"OK!" Dengan kompak Karin dan Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ok. Sepertinya 3 lawan 2 dan itu artinya permainan akan tetap dimulai." Seru Sakura mantap.

Sakura mulai memutar botol kosong yang ada diatas meja. Pelan tapi pasti botol itu berputar, dan pada akhirnya berhenti tepat kearah Sasuke.

"A-apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Dengan perasaan yang tegang Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Tidak." Jawaban Sasuke seketika sukses membuat Hinata sangat terkejut, dalam hati Hinata terus mengumandangkan isi hatinya terus-menerus, 'Ti-tidak punya katanya?' Yah –mau bagaimana lagi Hinata memanglah bukan pacar Sasuke tapi istri, benar?

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang kau sukai?" Penasaran, Sakura mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi pada Sasuke.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan Sakura dan sekarang giliranku, benar?" Dengan tenang Sasuke mulai memutar kembali botol itu hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan Hinata, dan seketika itu pula Hinata kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Mana yang akan kau pilih. Suami atau mimpimu?" Dengan posisi kaki kiri rnenumpu kaki kanannya dan tangan yang terlipat tepat didepan dada, Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan mantap.

"…" Namun Hinata tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Ini adalah pilihan yang sangat sulit baginya. Ia tak pernah menduga botol itu akan berhenti tepat di depannya dengan Sasuke yang akan melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Hinata benar-benar tidak siap.

"Jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya tidak masalah, lagipula ini hanyalah permainan jadi kau tak perlu setegang itu."

Pertemuan mereka diakhiri dengan permainan putar botol yang berakhir dengan Karin memberikan pertanyaan pada kekasihnya. Namun bagi Hinata ini bukanlah permainan tapi Sasuke serius dengan pertanyaan yang tengah ia lontarkan padanya. Dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata tak henti memikirkannya. 'Sasuke atau mimpinya?'

.

.

.

"Ini pesananmu Tenten. Foto plus tanda tangan Sasuke dan Sakura… Hahahahaha." Dengan lantang dan bangga Karin tertawa didalam kelas. Sedang Hinata terlihat sangat lusuh hari ini. Mata yang dikelilingi dengan kantung mata yang hitam membuatnya sulit untuk membuka matanya.

"Hari ini kau akan bekerja sampai malam ya, Hinata?" Pertanyaan Karin sukses mengagetkan Hinata.

"A-ah, i-iya. Ada apa?"

"Rencananya aku mau ke studio Sai hari ini. Kalau kau tidak bisa aku tidak akan memaksamu, lagipula gara-gara aku kemarin kau harus bolos kerja di Uchiha Hotel. Maaf ya Hinata-chan?"

"Da-daijoubu Karin-chan. Ma-maaf hari ini a-aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Ah, daijoubu Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

"KEMANA SAJA KEMARIN KAU HYUUGA? KENAPA SEKARANG BARU DATANG, HAH?" Teriakan pimpinan Hinata di Uchiha Hotel begitu memekakkan telinga Hinata, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini semua memang salahnya yang absen tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"Go-go-gomenne." Yah –hanya ini yang bisa ia katakan.

"Sekali lagi kau absen tanpa memberitahuku maka aku akan memecatmu, mengerti?"

"Ha-hai. Ma-maafkan aku."

"Kembalilah berkerja!"

Hari ini sepertinya Hinata sangat malang sekali, namun masih akan ada hal yang lebih parah lagi yang akan terjadi padanya namun ia masih tak menyadarinya, kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata onyx memperhatikannya yang sedang bekerja dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Hallo, ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?" Seorang resepsionis cantik itu tengah menyapa salah seorang tamu yang ada di Uchiha Hotel, dan tentu saja itu adalah tamu dari kamar president suite, karena hanya dari golongan itulah yang nomornya akan tersambung disana.

"Tentu. Aku ingin kau panggilkan seseorang yang bekerja dibagian cleaning service ke kamarku, sekarang juga."

"Ta-tapi Tuan yang membersihkan kamar hotel disini bukanlah cleaning service namun ada bagiannya sendiri yang akan membersihkannya."

"Tapi aku ingin Hyuuga Hinata yang kemari, bukan orang lain. Mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi Tuan –"

"Kau tahu aku penghuni kamar termahal disini kan? Suruh dia kemari sekarang juga, kamar 2037, aku benci penolakan." Potongnya tak sabar.

'Klik.' Usai menutup telponnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum licik, seakan tak sabar menanti ekspresi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Hinata padanya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, cepat bawa peralatan kebersihanmu ke kamar 2037. Sekarang juga!"

'A-apa? Ka-kamar 2037? Ke-kenapa harus aku?' Batinnya ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin tidak, ia tahu kalau itu adalah kamar dimana tempat Sasuke menginap untuk sementara waktu.

"Ke-kenapa ha-harus aku, bukankah itu bukan tugasku?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman karena kemarin kau tidak masuk tanpa ijin, jadi jangan banyak bertanya lebih baik cepat kerjakan sekarang juga!"

'Ke-kenapa jadi begini?'

Hinata mendorong peralatan kebersihan didepannya dengan penuh rasa takut dan kekhawatiran. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kemarahan yang akan Sasuke luapkan padanya kalau ia tahu bahwa telah Hinata bohongi selama ini, namun kali ini Hinata tak berniat untuk membantah kemarahan Sasuke karena semua ini memanglah salahnya.

Sekarang ia berada tepat didepan kamar 2037 –kamar Sasuke. Dengan jemari yang bergetar hebat Hinata menekan bel yang ada disamping pintu kamar 2037. Pintu kamar pun terbuka dan menampakkan laki-laki tampan itu yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan kemeja yang tak terkancing sama sekali serta celananya yang terlihat lusuh. Dan yang paling membuat Hinata kaget adalah ekspresi Sasuke yang tak terlihat terkejut sama sekali. "Masuklah." Pintanya halus pada Hinata. Dengan patuh Hinata pun masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke tak lupa ia dorong peralatannya juga.

Betapa kagetnya Hinata ketika melihat banyak botol bir yang kosong ada diatas meja. Usai melihat botol-botol bir itu, Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan mata Hinata pada dirinya, Sasuke pun menjawab tatapan mata Hinata padanya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini." Usai menjelaskannya pada Hinata, ia pun berjalan menuju meja guna mengambil botol bir yang masih berisi setengahnya untuk ia tenggak hingga tandas, namun baru saja bibir botol itu menyentuh bibir Sasuke tangan Hinata dengan gesit mengambil alih botol itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kembalikan Hinata."

"Ti-tidak. Se-sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku bekerja disini?" Akhinya pertanyaan yang Sasuke duga keluar juga dari mulut mungil Hinata.

"Baru saja, Karin yang memberitahuku."

"So-sou desu ka."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir aku tak akan melarangmu." Sasuke mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk didepannya. Sedang Hinata mulai membersihkan meja Sasuke yang begitu berantakan entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang satu ini membuat dada Hinata terasa sakit.

"Pe-pertanyaan yang Sasuke-kun ajukan wa-waktu itu masih su-sulit untukku jawab. Gomen."

"Aku tahu. Lagipula itu hanya permainan."

Setelah meja Sasuke bersih seperti semula, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya sebelumnya.

"Me-mejanya sudah bersih. A-aku akan kembali bekerja du-dulu. Permisi." Baru saja 3 langkah Hinata berjalan hendak menuju pintu, Sasuke kembali memperdengarkan suaranya dalam ruangan sepi itu, "Aku baru saja membeli mansion baru, kemungkinan lusa aku akan pindah kesana. Sebenarnya, aku membelinya untukmu."

"U-untukku?" Hinata pun membalikkan badannya menghadap kembali kearah Sasuke.

"Kita sudah menikah 1 tahun lebih tapi aku belum membelikan rumah untukmu. Jadi aku ingin kau tinggal disana denganku, dan kuharap kali ini tidak ada penolakan darimu, Hinata." Sasuke meraih telapak tangan kanan Hinata dan meletakkan sebuah kunci diatasnya. Dan kali ini Hinata dibuat tak berkutik oleh Sasuke.

'Suami atau mimpimu, mana yang akan kau pilih?' Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dibenak Hinata. Dilain sisi ia tak mau semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke telah menikah dengan wanita seperti dirinya, karena ia tak mau merusak karir dan impian Sasuke.

'Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Pertanyaan itu yang harus segera ia jawab.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

**Maaf seribu kali maaf mungkin tak akan pernah cukup. YAKIN!**

**Aku benar-benar ngaretttttttttttttttttttttt**

**GOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEN MIIIIIIIIINNAAAAAAAAAAAA T_T**

**Menjadi ibu rumah tangga di usia muda memang sangatlah sulit puuooollll, tapi aku senang #curhat**

**Mohon dimaklumi yah, namanya juga pengantin baru gitu #blush**

**HEHEHEHEHEHE**

**Jadi tahu deh apa yang Hinata rasain :D**

**Semoga aja masih ada yang menantikan fanfic ini #berdo'a**

**Oh ya, semuanya tanpa kalian aku tidak akan punya semangat 45 untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini tapi karena semangat api yang telah kalian percayakan padaku makanya aku jadi semangat menulis lagi ^^**

**Makasi buanyak buat kalian yang uda review :**

**Titania Scarlet, anita,****ai, SasukeMakan HH, soee intana, neu, Miracle Hyuga,****TheFujoshiGeneration, GoldWins, pure, Ms. Lana, Dr. Boo-Chan, Putri Matahari,****Lily Purple Lily, sasunata chan, K, SSasuke 23,****lavender, Hanyou Dark, Dewi Natalia, Guest,****EVision, Sugar Princess71, dnd, Moku-Chan, Namikazevi, Ms. KuDet, And Hime mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih juga buat para silent readers ^^**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**

**11 Mei 2013**


End file.
